One-Shot - A virgem Amaldiçoada
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Ela estava decidida a perder a virgindade. Mais o universo parecia conspirar contra ela. E depois de vários fracassos, ela havia desistido. Até conhecer aquele por quem ela realmente estava apaixonada e quando ele quis levar o relacionamento para...


A Virgem Amaldiçoada

**Autor (a):** Paulinha

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella e toda a galera Twilight

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo/ Romance/ Comedia/ Lime

**Classificação:** N/C 18

**Sinopse:** Ela estava decidida a perder a virgindade. Mais o universo parecia conspirar contra ela. E depois de vários fracassos, ela havia desistido. Até conhecer aquele por quem ela realmente estava apaixonada e quando ele quis levar o relacionamento para o próximo nível, ela entra em desespero. Ela ainda quer perder a virgindade, mais não quer perder o amor da sua vida.

**|Capitulo Único|**

**E**u sou amaldiçoada.

É um fato em minha vida.

Começou quando eu tinha 16 anos. Minha melhor amiga Rosalie ela era capitã das lideres de torcida e a menina mais bonita que já vi, perdeu a virgindade com o garoto mais gato do colégio. O capitão do time de futebol Emmett. E como líder de torcida todos esperavam que eu estivesse embarcando nessa de perder a virgindade.

E na verdade eu até queria. Eu era bonita o suficiente para escolher quem seria o "felizardo" era assim que Rose o chamava. Com cabelos cor mogno e compridos, a pele branca e limpa como porcelana, tinha lábios cheios e vermelhos assim como um nariz pequeno e arrebitado e olhos castanhos em um tom de chocolate. Rose dizia que eu parecia uma boneca de porcelana.

Depois de alguns dias eu escolhi o garoto perfeito. Mike Newton. Ele era bonito, olhos azuis e cabelo loiro, rostinho de bebê. E pelo que diziam era louco por mim. Ele era do time de futebol do colégio. Grande amigo de Emmett. Foi por ele que fiquei sabendo do interesse de Mike.

E acreditando nisso eu aceitei seu convite para sair. Depois de três encontros e beijos e amassos eu me senti pronta. Mike exultou por ser meu primeiro e eu corajosamente me preparei para minha primeira vez. De acordo com Rose iria ser maravilhoso. Se Mike fosse gentil e bom de cama nem iria doer tanto.

Ainda um pouco nervosa eu fui corajosamente para a minha primeira vez. Mike me levou para jantar em um restaurante chique e depois para um motel. Estava tudo perfeito.

Até a hora em que ficamos sem roupas. Eu não me sentia excitada e nem ele. Tudo bem essas coisas acontecem. Foi o que ele disse. Disse que me queria, mais não entendia o que houve.

Marcamos de tentar outro dia.

E marcamos. Fomos ao cinema e ele durante o filme já me tocava me deixando excitada. Me beijava e passava as mãos em minhas pernas e seios. Finalmente...

Até o lanterninha entrar e me pegar com a blusa abaixada e as mãos de Mike em meus seios.

Final da noite: Meu pai ter que nos buscar no cinema por ser presa por atentado ao pudor.

Situação: Ainda virgem.

Depois disso Mike Newton passou a me evitar. Rose me apoiou dizendo a ele que se ele espalhasse algo sobre mim a escola inteira iria saber que ele era broxa. Nunca mais vi Mike Newton.

[...]

Já com 18 anos. O baile da escola estava chegando e Jacob Black ia me levar. Nos estávamos saindo a um mês. Em vez de ser apressada como fui com Mike eu estava deixando as coisas andaram com calma e Jacob não parecia se importar.

Rose estava namorando firme com Emmett e eles iam ao baile juntos. Ela estava me incentivando a fazer essa noite. E eu na verdade estava ansiosa pra fazer. Jacob parecia também querer, afinal ele pegou na minha bunda na ultima quarta-feira. Lógico que meu pai chegou e cortou totalmente o clima.

Mas enfim, finalmente era o grande dia. Eu tinha um punhado de camisinhas em minha pequena bolsa e meu vestido era lindo e sexy. Jacob não iria dar para trás. Eu espero.

Dançamos, nos beijamos. Rose e Emmett foram coroados rei e rainha do baile. E depois todos foram esticar a noite em um motel.

Jacob estava gentil e carinhoso, me abraçando foi abrir a conta e um homem lindo, moreno alto de olhos verdes nos atendeu. Ele sorria com lindos dentes brancos e falava com Jacob mais do que comigo.

Jacob pegou as chaves e me levou para o quarto. Assim que entramos eu o ataquei. Nos beijamos e com paixão e fomos para a cama. Ele ficou sobre mim e se afastou um pouco para tirar meus sapatos e suas mãos passearam pela minha perna e roçou os dedos atrás do meu joelho, o que me fez cócegas e eu me esperneei acertando meu pé bem no queixo de Jake.

- Oh.

- OMG. – me levantei apressada tentando ajuda-lo. – Vou buscar gelo! -falei apressada e na pressa de me levantar estava sem um sapato e cai no chão torcendo o tornozelo.

- Bella? – ele mantinha a mão no queixo. – O que foi?

- Acho que torci o tornozelo.

- Eu vou pegar gelo pra você. – assenti e sentei na cama esperando.

Acho que estava a quase uma hora esperando e nada do Jake. Será que ele esqueceu de mim? Com muito esforço e pulando para não por o pé machucado no chão, sai do quarto e fui atrás de Jake.

Fui até a recepção e meus olhos encheram de lagrimas. Por que Deus? Por quê?

Meu Jake estava beijando o atendente moreno e alto. (N/A: Paulinha vc é mt má com o Jacob! )

Depois disso foi uma confusão. Jake me viu lá e na pressa meteu o cotovelo no olho do moreno eu desabei no chão e Jake veio correndo me ajudar e escorregou no gelo.

Final da noite: Meu pai vir na emergência do hospital de Forks me buscar. Eu estava com o tornozelo quebrado.

Situação: Ainda virgem.

Eu ainda vi Jake depois disso. Ele estava namorando o moreno alto e iam juntos para a faculdade.

[...]

Eu fui para a mesma faculdade que Rose. Fomos para a faculdade de Nova York. Eu iria estudar artes e ela moda. Emmett conseguiu uma bolsa de esporte. Iria jogar basquete pela escola.

Eu ainda estava ansiosa para perder minha virgindade. E Rose me apoiava. Ela dizia que as minhas tentativas anteriores foram a acidentes sem importância. Para ela né?

Mais eu tentei de novo. Estava com 19 anos quando James Montgomery me convidou para sair. Nós tínhamos uma aula de pintura juntos e ele sempre me dava sorrisos e me tocava ou fazia dupla comigo. E finalmente íamos ao nosso primeiro encontro.

Lógico que como universitários ele só pensava em uma coisa e eu também. Queríamos sexo. E eu teria essa noite. Rose me ajudou comprei um vestido sexy de couro vermelho. Saltos altos e cabelos soltos selvagens.

Eu estava arrasando. James quase babou em mim. E eu me senti 'a poderosa'. Em vez de irmos jantar ele me arrastou diretamente para seu apartamento e eu estava tão ansiosa para perder a virgindade que aceitei na hora.

Assim que chegamos lá nos atracamos. Foram beijos ardentes e amassos. E nisso nem saímos da porta. Ainda me beijando James me jogou contra a parede de costas e beijou minha nuca. Arfei já ansiosa por mais... E nada.

- James?

- Bella não consigo. – Oh. não outro broxa?

- Você broxou? – falei em desespero e ele arfou.

- Ta louca. Eu não consigo abrir o zíper. – ufa pensei aliviada.

- É só puxar com força.

- Não dá. – ele tentava e nada do maldito zíper se mover. – Emperrou.

- De novo. – resmunguei pensando que eu ia morrer virgem, e tentei puxar o zíper mais eu nem alcançava. – Pega uma tesoura.

- E como vai para casa?

- Serio que isso importa? – perguntei irritada.

- Ok. Vou pegar. – ele correu para algum lugar de seu apartamento e fui me sentar no sofá. Quem disse que eu conseguia.

Era quase impossível dobrar minhas pernas. O vestido era muito apertado, sentar no carro não tinha parecido tão difícil. EU disse a Rose que eu devia ter pegado o "M" e não o "P". Mais não! Ela disse que com o "M" eu não ficaria hot. Pelo menos agora eu estaria sentando e não seria mais virgem.

Finalmente James chegou apressado correndo com uma tesoura na mão, e na presa pisou em um tapete e escorregou. Eu vi tudo em câmera lenta, o corpo de James caiu com um baque no chão e a tesoura voou para o alto rodopiando e tampei meus olhos temendo aonde ela cairia e ouvi o grito.

Quando abri os olhos James estava branco e a tesoura presa em sua mão.

Corremos para a emergência eu tive que ir deitada em uma maca também, pois estava difícil sentar. E quando chegamos lá tiveram que rasgar meu vestido.

Fim da noite: Rosalie veio me buscar com uma muda de roupa. E James graças a Deus ainda tem sua mão.

Situação: Ainda virgem.

James esse eu nunca mais vi. Ele me evita sempre que me vê pelo campus. Até mudou de aulas pra não me ver.

Depois disso teve vários casos parecidos.

Eu botei fogo na cueca do Alec.

Quebrei o braço de Marcus.

Dei uma contusão em Demetri.

Deixei Sam em coma.

Minha fama de imã para desgraça estava se espalhada pelo campus e eu não podia ir a lugar algum que todos sabiam quem era Bella Swan.

A virgem amaldiçoada. Se fosse esperto ficaria longe.

Rose e Emmett eram meus únicos amigos. E seria assim até acabar as aulas. Pior ainda tinha dois anos de faculdade.

- Bella vamos será divertido! – falou Rose enquanto se arrumava colocando uma calça jeans apertada.

- Nem pensar.

- Bells. – ela fez biquinho mais a ignorei. A ultima festa que eu fui, os rapazes me olhavam e assim que eu dizia meu nome fugiam de mim.

- Não. Não, vá com Emmett e se divirta.

- Não quero te deixar sozinha. – eu sorri para ela.

- Não se preocupe Rose. Eu tenho que terminar uma pintura para segunda.

- Você vai ser uma beata até acabar a faculdade?

- Boa idéia. Tava pensando em virar freira.

- Credo Bella. – nós rimos.

Assim que Rose saiu resolvi começar a minha pintura e quando fui pegar minha tinta óleo tinha acabado a cor pele. Resmunguei e vesti meu casaco e peguei minha carteira e celular.

Sai do dormitório que dividia com Rose e fui para a rua. Fechei o zíper da jaqueta, pois estava muito frio. E comecei a caminhar em direção a uma loja de matérias de artes que tinha perto do meu prédio.

Cheguei lá e ainda estava aberto. Sorri animada e comprei minhas tintas e mais alguns pinceis. Sai com duas sacolas cheias. Olhei dentro delas para ver se tinha comprado a tinta que vim buscar. Era meu costume ir comprar uma coisa e sair com várias coisas, menos com a que eu vim buscar.

Estava distraída quando senti o choque do meu corpo batendo contra algo, senti meu corpo cair mais algo me segurou. Assustada levantei o rosto e vi um dos homens mais bonitos que eu já vi.

- Você esta bem? – ele perguntou preocupado e eu só gaguejei.

- Si... Sim... Sim... – ele sorriu um sorriso torto perfeito e me perdi nos seus olhos. Eram verdes como esmeraldas e seu rosto perfeito com lábios sensuais e feições angulosas, tinha um cabelo em um tom diferente, bronze e era levemente bagunçado.

- Seria uma queda feia.

- Já estou acostumada. – falei sem pensar e ele riu.

- Quem bom que eu estava aqui então.

- Como?

- Para te segurar. – ele sorriu seu lindo sorriso torto e sorri de volta. Ele estava flertando comigo. Os garotos nem falavam comigo mais.

- Quem bom. – sussurrei e ele sorriu mais, mostrando um lindo sorriso com dentes brancos e perfeitos. Ficamos abraçados e eu não queria sair dos seus braços.

- Qual seu nome? – o pânico me dominou. Assim que ele soubesse quem eu era iria fugir de mim. Senti ele se afastar e o olhei confusa. Ele deve ter pensado que estava incomodada com o seu abraço.

- Então? – ele voltou a perguntar e evitei seu olhar.

- Be... Bella. – falei baixinho e senti seus dedos levantando meu rosto.

- É um lindo nome. Bella. – ele murmurou e sorri. – Sou Edward. – sorri encantada. Ele não fugiu de mim.

- O seu também é bonito. – falei corando e ele riu.

- Então Srta. Bella, quer tomar um café comigo? – olhei em volta. Ele tava mesmo falando comigo? Claro que sim sua louca, tem outra Bella aqui? É possível.

- Bella?

- Sim. – merda estava falando sozinha de novo. Sorri e ele sorriu de volta e segurou meu braço e pegou minhas sacolas e começou a me guiar.

- Então Bella. Tem algum lugar pra me indicar. Eu sou novo em Nova York.

- Novo?

- Sim. Cheguei ontem de Londres.

- OH. – por isso não me conhecia. E eu não devia dizer a ele? NÂO. – Legal. Tem um café aqui perto que é bom. – ele sorriu e fomos até um café que eu sempre ia com Rose e Emmett.

Conversamos boa parte do caminho. Deixei Edward falar, pois estava com medo de soltar alguma coisa sobre meus antigos encontros e ele fugir de mim. Sem contar que eu estava gostando de olhar sua boca enquanto ele falava.

Fiquei sabendo que ele estava fazendo um intercambio, e ficaria um ano nos Estados Unidos. Sua irmã estudava aqui, e o noivo dela também. Estava ficando com eles.

Entramos no café e fizemos nossos pedidos e fomos nos sentar com nossos cafés.

- Bem eu te falei quase tudo sobre mim. Sua vez. – mordi meu lábio nervosamente e senti a mão dele na minha. – Algo errado Bella?

- Não. É só que minha vida é tão chata. Fale mais de você. – ele riu e negou.

- Falei demais sobre mim. Vamos me diga algo. O que você fazia quando nos encontramos?

- Comprava tinta e pinceis. – ele pensou por um momento.

- E no que estava pensando para estar tão distraída? – eu corei e ele sorriu mais.

- Bem. Estava pensando se comprei o que fui comprar. Sabe eu tenho a mania de ir na loja para comprar uma coisa e saio de lá com um monte de coisa. Menos com o que eu queria comprar. – ele riu e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus.

- Eu sou assim também.

- Jura?

- Não acredita? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e corei.

- Sim, é que você podia só querer fazer com que eu me sinta melhor. – ele sorriu e afagou minha bochecha vermelha.

- Ok vou ser honesto. Eu só queria que você se sentisse melhor. – eu sorri encantada.

OMG ele era meu príncipe encantado.

Tomamos café conversando sobre nós. Acabei contando que era de uma cidadezinha de Forks e que morei com meu pai que era policial. Minha mãe tinha morrido no parto. Ele pareceu realmente preocupado comigo e a cada segundo estava mais encantada com ele.

Contei também que fazia aula de arte e que dividia o apartamento com minha melhor amiga Rose. Acabei despejando toda minha vida nele e ele me contava da sua. Que seus pais moravam em Londres e sua irmã veio fazer moda aqui. E era dois anos mais velha que ele. Ele sorria falando dela, de como ela era animada e divertida e seu noivo era muito legal também.

Quando vimos o café estava fechando e fomos obrigados a sair. Ele segurou minha mão de novo e sorriu para mim enquanto andávamos juntos.

- Me diga Bella. Você tem namorado?

- Não. – falei baixinho e seu sorriso aumentou.

- Podemos nos ver depois? – assenti e me senti mal em mentir para ele.

Peguei meu celular e peguei seu numero e ele pegou o meu. Ele me levou até a porta do prédio onde ficavam os dormitórios e beijou minha bochecha e corei mais.

- Adorei te conhecer Bella.

- Eu também Edward. – ele sorriu mais.

- Qual seu sobrenome? – pensei em mentir, mais ao ver seus lindos olhos eu não pude.

- Swan.

- Até breve Bella Swan. – eu ri e ele se afastou chamando um táxi.

Sorri mais e corri para meu quarto. Rose nem ia acreditar quando eu contasse.

|Pov. Edward|

Eu nunca tinha agido assim antes.

Mas eu estava enfeitiçado pela linda morena que estava em meus braços. Eu nunca queria soltá-la e me vi falando como eu só falava quando estava com Alice.

Adorei cada minuto que passei com ela e me despedir foi doloroso. Como podia estar tão ligado a alguém que acabei de conhecer?

Mas eu estava. Eu estava totalmente ligado em Bella Swan.

Cheguei ao apartamento de Alice e tirei os sapatos e me joguei no sofá. E fiquei pensando nela. Bella Swan.

- Hei maninho. – Alice gritou quando chegou e sorri para ela.

- Olá Alice.

- Aconteceu algo?

- O que?

- Você está muito felizinho. – eu ri e vi Jasper entrando atrás dela e me deu um aceno.

- Impressão sua.

- Não. Eu sei que algo aconteceu. Pode me contar.

- Ok. Eu conheci uma garota.

- OMG! Mais já? Eu disse Jasper que os Cullen eram rápidos.

- Sim. Você me agarrou logo no primeiro dia. – eu ri.

- Jazz. – ele rolou os olhos e sentou no sofá,

- Então quem é a garota?

- Bella Swan.

- OMG!

- PQP!

- O que? – vi os rostos chocados deles e me preocupei. Será que ela tinha um namorado afinal?

- Bella Swan? Tem certeza?

- Sim. Foi o nome que ela me deu.

- Edward fuja enquanto é tempo.

- Do que vocês tão falando.

- Eu soube que ela colocou um cara em coma.

- Não ela o matou. – PQP, ela era uma assassina?

- Ela é assassina? – perguntei em desespero.

- Não. Quer dizer mais ou menos.

- Alice não to entendendo nada.

- Ok vou te explicar. Rola um boato que todo cara que sai com Bella Swan, na noite em que vão transar uma coisa horrível acontece.

- A virgem amaldiçoada. – falou Jasper sombriamente e cai na gargalhada.

- Vocês são loucos. Não tem nada de amaldiçoado em Bella.

- É serio Edward. É perigoso ficar perto dela. Vai deixar de vê-la?

- Claro que não. Não vou deixar de sair com uma garota que eu gosto por causa de boatos.

- Não é boato.

- Então aonde você ouviu? – vi Alice corar e falar baixinho.

- Bem, foi a minha colega de classe que me contou.

- E aonde ela ouviu isso? – ela corou mais.

- Do namorado da melhor amiga, da prima que namora um cara que conhece o cara que ficou em coma. – eu ri vendo Alice vermelha.

- Viu. – ela bufou.

- E você Jazz aonde ouviu? – ela pediu ajuda a Jazz, mas ele desviou os olhos.

- Bem...

- Querem saber. Eu vou dormir. Minha primeira aula começa cedo amanhã.

Sai da sala deixando os dois ainda falando e me tranquei em meu quarto. Será que as coisas sobre Bella eram verdadeiras? E se fossem isso importava?

Lembrei de suas bochechas coradas e seu sorriso e sorri para mim mesmo. Não. Não importava nem um pouco. E era só olhar para seu rosto de anjo para saber que ela nunca faria mal a alguém.

|Pov. Bella|

Caminhei pelo corredor com meus pinceis novos e alguns livros e quando cheguei ao estacionamento trombei com alguém.

Senti braços em volta de mim e suspirei. Tava virando moda eu cair e caras me abraçarem, mas ao levantar o rosto eu sorri enormemente.

- Edward. – ele sorriu.

- Bella. Que bom que eu estava aqui hein1

- Ahã? – ele riu e se inclinou quase me beijando. OMG!

- Para te segurar. – corei e ele sorriu mais.

- Que bom mesmo. – ficamos abraçados até notarmos a movimentação no estacionamento e ele sorriu me soltando.

- Então já indo pra casa? – assenti e peguei meus pinceis que tinham caído no chão e ele me ajudou.

- Sim. Sem mais aulas hoje.

- Que sorte. Eu ainda tenho mais duas.

- O que você esta estudando? – estranhamente, na outra noite conversamos tanto, e acabamos nem falando sobre o que estudávamos. Levantei-me abraçando meus livros e ele me seguiu enquanto caminhava para a saída do prédio.

- Medicina. E você? É uma artista, não é? – eu ri.

- Sim. Estudo artes plásticas. Mas eu gosto de números então penso em fazer arquitetura ano que vem. – ele sorriu.

- E que tal sair comigo amanhã? – eu parei de andar e o encarei.

- Fala serio? – ele sorriu.

- Claro. Você disse que não tinha namorado...

- Não tenho. – falei o interrompendo e corei.

- Então o que impede?

- Nada. – sussurrei pensando se devia avisá-lo sobre meu azar. Ontem quando contei a Rose e Emmett eles me aconselharam a não contar nada. Mas eu odiava mentir. Bem de acordo com Emmett, eu só estaria omitindo. Ele nunca me perguntou se eu era a virgem amaldiçoada.

- Ok. – falei sorrindo e ele sorriu mais.

- Ótimo. Posso ir te buscar no seu dormitório? – assenti animada e ele beijou minha bochecha.

Corri para meu apartamento para contar a novidade a Rose. Estava tão feliz. Edward era perfeito. O príncipe encantado. Só esperava que eu não o transformasse em sapo no final.

Edward me ligou naquela noite mesmo para combinarmos o horário e ficamos mais de horas conversando no telefone. A cada minuto, eu me sentia mais ligada a ele. Estava ficando apaixonada por ele.

Edward era tão doce e gentil. Rose estava botando bastante fé nesse. Disse que dessa vez eu perdia a maldita virgindade.

No dia do encontro vesti um lindo vestido preto curto, com laço que amarrava no pescoço e as costas nuas, saltos pretos que Rose me emprestou e ela me ajudou com cabelo e maquiagem.

Segundo ela estava arrasando. E quando vi a cara de Edward tive que concordar.

- UAU. – ele disse assim que me viu e corei.

- Você também. – ele usava uma camisa social azul clara dobrada até os cotovelos e calças jeans preta e tênis. Os cabelos bagunçado e totalmente lindo.

- Eu já disse UAU. – eu ri e ele segurou minha mão me dando um beijo na bochecha. – Você está linda. – sussurrou em meu ouvido e sorri mais.

Fomos jantar depois ele me levou a uma boate para dançar. Pisei muito no pé dele, mas ele não pareceu se importar só me abraçava e sorria.

- Desculpe. – sussurrei pela centésima vez e ele sorriu. – Você não pode estar se divertindo. – falei preocupada e ele riu.

- Ta brincando? Eu agüento, contanto que possa continuar abraçado a você. – ele piscou para mim e corei e pisei no seu pé, de novo.

Começou uma musica mais romântica e para minha surpresa Edward segurou minha cintura e colocou meus pés encima dos dele, arquei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu.

- Assim você não se sente culpada.

- Mas eu sou pesada!

- Que nada. Você é super levinha.

- Você é muito forte então. – ele riu e beijou minha bochecha.

- Hummm, me acha forte? – assenti segurando em seu pescoço e ele se inclinou mais para mim. – Você é linda.

- Obrigada.

- Me diga como não tem um monte de caras atrás de você? – dei de ombros.

- Não sou tão bonita assim. – ele negou e parou de dançar e me colocou no chão colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Você é sim. E fico feliz de não ter um monte de caras atrás de você.

- Fica?

- Sim. Pois quero você só para mim. – murmurou e pressionou seus lábios nos meus.

Sua boca macia tocou a minha e suspirei. Seus lábios pareciam se moldar perfeitamente aos meus e seu gosto doce me fez suspirar novamente. A língua dele deslizou para dentro de minha boca e tocou a minha. O mundo pareceu explodir e só existia Edward e eu. E esperava que fosse assim para sempre.

[...]

Passou um mês e Edward e eu estávamos namorando firme. Saiamos sempre, e se não saiamos ficamos falando no celular por horas. Conheci a irmã dele. E ela e o namorado me olhavam estranho, mas foram simpáticos. Acabamos descobrindo que Rose fazia as mesmas aulas que Alice e acabamos todos ficando amigos.

Saímos sempre juntos e tudo estava perfeito até hoje.

Estávamos sozinhos no meu apartamento deitados no sofá com Edward sem camisa e sua mão em meu seio esquerdo.

- Edward. – gemi ofegante ele deixou de me beijar e começou a explorar meu pescoço com a língua e meus olhos giraram.

Deus isso é bom!

Senti minha camisa saindo por minha cabeça mas nem pensei no que estava acontecendo até a boca dele tocar meu seio ainda por cima do sutiã.

- Deus... – ofeguei agarrando seus cabelos e seus lábios desceram por minha barriga e beijaram o botão da minha calça jeans e congelei.

Eu não queria perder Edward.

- Bella? – Edward levantou o rosto e eu estava mastigando meus lábios nervosamente. – O que foi? – ele se aproximou e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos.

- Eu não quero te perder. – falei meus medos e ele me deu um selinho.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum.

- Vai sim. Vai acontecer alguma desgraça e você vai me deixar. – ele sorriu e me puxou para seu colo.

- Fala dos seus ex-s?

- Você sabe sobre isso? – perguntei receosa, e ele assentiu. – E por que ainda está aqui? – ele riu.

- Bella isso é bobagem. Não deu certo com os outros, por que eles eram uns idiotas.

- Mais e se der errado com você?

- Eu prometo que tentaremos até dar certo. – eu ri.

- É arriscado.

- Você vale o risco. – sorri e beijei sua boca linda. – Agora me diga o que aconteceu realmente. Por que pelos boatos, você até matou um cara.

- OMG! – ele riu e me abraçou.

- Vai pode dizer. Eu prometo não ir a lugar algum. – mordi o lábio e suspirei. Eu amava Edward e devia a verdade a ele. Se ele quisesse fugir eu tinha que aceitar.

Então contei tudo.

- Eu disse a Alec que as velas não eram boa idéia. – Edward para minha surpresa estava gargalhando.

- Oh Deus. Deve ter sido engraçado.

- Eles não acharam. – ele sorriu.

- O que será que vai acontecer comigo?

- Edward! – ele riu e beijou minha bochecha.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não desistirei. Mesmo que minha cueca pegue fogo. – eu ri e ele sorriu. – Mas por precaução nada de velas.

Depois da nossa conversa nosso namoro estava cada vez mais firme. Edward fazia varias demonstrações de amor, com flores e passeios românticos. Nos continuávamos com amassos no sofá ou em meu quarto mas não passava disso.

Talvez ele estivesse com medo. E eu não o culpava.

Estávamos fazendo três meses de namoro e Edward me prometeu uma grande surpresa. Estava ansiosa para a nossa grande noite enquanto Rose e Alice, ajudavam a me arrumar.

- Você está linda Bella. – falou Alice arrumando meus cabelos e sorri para ela.

- Obrigado. Estou nervosa. Edward não disse aonde íamos?

- Ele disse. E disse também que se eu contasse algo estava perdida.

- Prometo não dizer nada.

- Nana nina não. Não seja curiosa. Daqui a pouco ele chega. – sorri animada e fui me olhar no espelho.

O vestido azul tomara que caia estava abraçado ao meu corpo, deixando bem visíveis minhas curvas. Usava saltos brancos e os cabelos lisos com cachos nas pontas. A maquiagem era leve e muito elegante.

- Está perfeito Alice.

- Tudo para minha cunhadinha. – corei e ela sorriu.

- UAU Bella, ficou ótimo.

- Obrigada Rose.

- Será que hoje é o grande noite.

- Do que está falando?

- Rose. – repreendeu Alice, e as olhei confusa.

- O que... – não terminei de falar e a campainha tocou e sorri indo até a porta, e abri vendo Edward, lindo usando um terno preto com gravata azul.

- UAU, quem é esse homem lindo aqui? – ele riu e me enlaçou pela cintura.

- Um cara sortudo. – eu sorri e beijei sua boca.

- Então senhor sortudo, para onde vamos?

- Surpresa. – ele beijou minha bochecha e seus lábios foram até minha orelha e ele mordiscou o lóbulo e sussurrou. – Você está deliciosa. – corei e ri.

- Obrigada.

- Pronta.

- Sim. – peguei minha bolsa e dei tchau as meninas e fomos de mãos dadas para o elevador.

Edward chamou um táxi e deu o endereço de um hotel. Olhei curiosa para ele que sorria maroto.

- O que está aprontando Sr. Cullen? – ele riu e me abraçou pelos ombros beijando meus cabelos.

- Seja paciente Bella. – suspirei e fiquei abraçada a ele até chegarmos.

Fomos até a recepção onde o atendente olhava mais para Edward do que para mim, e mordi o lábio nervosa. Edward pegou a chave e saímos em direção ao nosso quarto.

- O que achou do atendente? – Edward riu.

- Nem reparei nele. Não com você ao meu lado. – sorri aliviada e de mãos entrelaçadas entramos no quarto mais lindo que já vi.

Era um quarto grande decorado com tons branco e vermelho. A cama estava coberta com uma colcha branca e repleta de pétalas de rosas vermelha, e tinha um caminho de pétalas de rosas que levava a cama. Tinha uma porta que devia ser um banheiro e no quarto havia uma pequena mesa com champanhe e morangos.

- Nossa. – falei encantada e ele me abraçou por trás beijando meu ombro.

- Você gostou amor? – movi a cabeça e virei para ele o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- É lindo Edward. Mas suponho que tenha segundas intenções? – falei com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele riu me apertando em seus braços.

- Verdade que eu tenho algumas. Mas eu tenho boas intenções também.

- Mesmo? – ele assentiu e se moveu me levando até a cama e caímos rindo. Ele estava em cima de mim e seus lindos olhos verdes brilhavam.

- Mesmo minha Bella. Sabia que hoje faz três meses e uma semana que nos conhecemos? – sorri e neguei.

- Não sabia. Como você lembra?

- Eu nunca me esqueceria o dia em que conheci a menina mais linda e atrapalhada que já vi. A mesma por quem eu me apaixonei assim que coloquei os olhos nela.

- Edward? – ele riu e beijou minha testa.

- Eu te amo Bella Swan. E quero fazer parte da sua vida. Quero estar com você em todos os momentos importantes. E fico feliz que deu errado com todos os outros. Por que assim você será só minha. – sorri e beijei seu queixo.

- Oh Edward. Eu também te amo. – falei chorosa e ele sorriu.

- Bom. Por que eu não vou a lugar algum. – sorri mais.

- Então nós vamos...? – ele riu e beijou meu ombro nu.

- Não sairemos desse quarto até você ser minha mulher.

Me aproximei dele e o beijei, sentindo sua língua deslizar para dentro da minha boca. Gemi contra seus lábios e ele virou o corpo, ficando sobre mim. Sorri e o abracei, enquanto sua boca explorava a minha. Suas mãos correndo por meu corpo, e empurrando o vestido para baixo.

Ofeguei ao ficar com os seios nus e ele sorriu e beijou o vale entre os seios. Sua boca deslizou para um e tomou o mamilo em sua boca e gemi alto.

Ainda assaltando meus seios suas mãos continuaram deslizando o vestido para baixo e levantei o quadril para ajudá-lo a retirar o resto. Ofeguei estando completamente nua exceto pela calçinha e ele sorriu olhando meu corpo. Seu olhar era como uma caricia e sorri saindo de baixo dele e ficando de joelhos na cama.

Ele ficou de joelhos também e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa e a empurrei para trás junto com o terno. Passei as mãos por seu peito, ele estremeceu e olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam escuros e suspirei e abaixei beijando seu mamilo e mordiscando.

- Bella. – ele gemeu e sorri subindo meus beijos para seu pescoço e lambi sua pele quente e saborosa. Ele agarrou minha cintura e tomou minha boca em um beijo urgente.

Minhas mãos não paravam quietas por seu corpo e logo cheguei à calça e toquei seu membro excitado e suspirei contra sua boca. Ele afastou os lábios dos meus e começou a explorar meu pescoço com a língua e comecei a tirar a calça dele.

Desci o zíper e a empurrei para baixo. Ele se afastou de mim, ficando em pé e terminou de tirar a roupa e a cueca também. Observei seu membro ereto e corei até a raiz dos cabelos. Ele riu e voltou para a cama me deitando e ficando sobre mim.

Beijou minha boca, e desceu os lábios para meu ombro. Mordiscou um depois o outro. Seus lábios trilharam um caminho de fogo, por meu peito e barriga, senti um beijo em cima da calçinha e depois ela ser empurrada para baixo. Levantei o quadril o ajudando a retirar e mordi o lábio nervosa.

Em todas as tentativas eu nunca cheguei nem a ficar nua. E muito menos vi os rapazes nus. Ofegante o senti passar um dedo pelas minhas dobras e me penetrar com um dedo. Meu corpo arqueou, pedindo mais contato e gemi de olhos fechados.

Abri os olhos e o vi sorrindo e sua boca se abaixou para minha entrada e quase gritei. Não eu gritei quando sua língua me tocou.

Ele lambeu e chupou todo o meu núcleo. Sua língua fazia coisas que achei que não fosse possível. Entrava e saia e seus dedos estavam lá também. E Deus era bom. Meu corpo tremia e uma mão sua subiu e beliscou meu mamilo e gemi alto.

- Edward. – eu cantarolava sentindo uma pressão em meu ventre e minha intimidade pulsar. A língua e os dedos de Edward ficaram mais urgentes e gritei seu nome quando uma pressão forte veio e senti meu mundo explodir.

E só um pensamento vinha em minha mente. A língua dele era mágica. Sorrindo como boba senti seus beijos subindo por meu corpo e ele me deu um selinho e se afastou.

Olhei receosa pensando aonde ele iria e o vi voltar com uma camisinha na mão e sorri. Ainda tremula fiquei de joelhos e sorrindo peguei a camisinha. Eu nunca fiz, mais Rose me explicava do que os homens gostavam e sorrindo puxei Edward para a cama e beijei sua boca com urgência.

Fiquei por cima dele e passei as unhas por seu peito másculo e ele estremeceu. Suas mãos subiram até meus seios e beliscaram meus mamilos duros e gemi e me afastei dele.

- Bella? – sorri e desci beijos por seu peito até sua barriga, brinquei com minha língua em seu umbigo, e desci mais dando um beijo em seu membro ereto.

Deus não vai caber.

Era só o que eu pensava. Voltei a dar beijos em seu membro e ouvi ele gemer baixinho. Suguei o pré-gozo que brilhava na ponta de seu membro e ele rosnou. Sorrindo passei a minha língua por toda a extensão de seu membro pulsante e o tomei na boca, chupando e sugando.

Me afastei dele e sorri enquanto colocava a camisinha nele e a empurrei para baixo com minha boca e ouvi ele gemer. Tão rápido que nem vi ele nos virou e ficou sobre mim, seu membro pulsante entre as minhas coxas e sua boca era urgente na minha.

- Sou louco por você. – ele falou enquanto se afastava um pouco e afastou minhas pernas com as suas e ficou entre as minhas pernas.

Sorri passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele e senti a ponta do seu membro em minha entrada. Suspirei sentindo seu pau pulsando e me abri mais para ele.

Ele voltou a me beijar e deslizou mais para dentro de mim e senti seu membro alargando minha entrada. Ele pulsava e ia cada vez mais fundo. Olhei em seus olhos e ele sorriu quando se abaixou e entrou de uma vez.

Uma dor aguda atingiu lá embaixo e fiz uma careta. Senti beijos em meu rosto e levantei os olhos para olhá-lo. Ele sorria.

- Tudo bem amor? – ele perguntou ofegante e me movi estranhando ter ele dentro de mim.

- Sim. – ele saiu um pouco e voltou e um prazer imenso me tomou.

- Bella. – ele chamou e olhei em seus olhos.

- O que? – falei ofegante, o prazer já começava a se espalhar por meu corpo me fazendo tremer de prazer.

- Você não é mais virgem. – eu ri e movi meus quadris para cima e ele gemeu.

- Não sou... Oh... – gritei quando ele investiu profundamente dentro de mim e agarrei seus ombros.

- Agora você é minha Bella Swan. – eu sorri sentindo seu membro pulsando dentro de mim e assenti.

- Só sua Edward. Me faça sua... – suspirei e ele gemeu, agarrou uma coxa minha e levou ao seu quadril e investiu profundamente em mim.

Gemi sentindo outro tremor e de novo meu baixo ventre se contrair enquanto ele bombeava forte e rápido. Suas investidas eram mais intensas conforme seu membro pulsava e meu núcleo apertava o membro dele.

Sua boca voltou para a minha e nos beijamos com paixão enquanto nossos corpos tremiam anunciando o orgasmo. Ele deu mais duas investidas e meu mundo todo explodiu. Eu podia realmente ver estrelas.

Senti meu corpo tremulo e ele ainda se movendo dentro de mim, só que agora mais devagar. Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, mais eu não o sentia pesado. Somente sua pele quente e suada colada a minha.

Sorrindo beijei o vão do seu pescoço, ele me abraçou apertado e saiu de cima de mim, e me olhou profundamente.

- Como se sente? – eu mordi o lábio e dei de ombros.

- Normal. Na verdade nem acredito que sofri tanto por uma coisa tão boba. – ele me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha e ri. – Mentira. Foi incrível. Vamos fazer de novo. – ele riu e deu beijos na minha bochecha e olhos, nariz e um rápido em minha boca e se afastou.

- Me deixa descansar primeiro. Você acabou comigo. – ele piscou e ri baixinho.

O vi ir para a porta que devia ser o banheiro e fiquei olhando sua bunda. E Deus... Que bunda! Lembrete apertar a bunda de Edward na primeira chance.

Lembrete anotado. Eu queria gritar. Oh Deus eu não sou mais virgem. Edward voltou sorrindo e para minha tristeza com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Enrolei-me no lençol e sentei na cama. Ele trouxe a garrafa de champanhe e abriu com um estouro e derramou um pouco no chão. Nós rimos e ele me beijou.

- Esqueci os copos. – eu sorri e vi ele se levantar e caminhar com a garrafa até a pequena mesa. Derramando um pouco pelo caminho. Ele lambeu o dedo molhado de champanhe e pegou um morango e comeu enquanto colocava champanhe nas taças. Sem pensar me levantei e mordi o lábio.

- AAAAH Eu não sou mais virgem! – gritei de alegria e Edward riu. Fiz uma dançinha esquisita e pisei na ponta do lençol e comecei a cair.

Vi Edward arregalar os olhos e correr em minha direção, mas acho que ele pisou no champanhe que havia caído no chão, pois seu corpo escorregou como se patinasse ele deslizou em minha direção e nos trombamos e caímos ambos no chão.

Eu gemi sentindo que alguma coisa tinha apertado contra as minhas costas e Edward ainda estava em cima de mim e não de um jeito bom. Movi a mão para trás das costas e vi a tampa do champanhe e cai na gargalhada. Edward me olhou confuso e depois começou a rir também.

Ele levantou e tentou me ajudar, mas eu me embolei no lençol e minha perna embolou na de Edward e quando vi estava caindo de novo e levando Edward comigo. Meu joelho bateu em sua barriga e o cotovelo dele em meu olho. E no tombo senti o corpo de Edward cair em cima do meu pulso e gemi de dor.

- Bella tudo bem?

- Acho que torci pulso. De novo. – resmunguei pensando que meu azar nunca me deixaria. Mas para minha surpresa Edward gargalhava e se levantou me pegando no colo e me beijou me colocando na cama.

- Eu te amo minha Bella. E mal posso esperar para a nossa segunda vez.

Eu corei e assenti. Só esperava sair viva da próxima.

Final da noite: A emergência do hospital municipal de Nova York estava lotada por Emmett que ria dos hematomas de Edward, uma Alice preocupada. Rose me parabenizando e Jasper cochilando em uma cadeira. E Edward sorrindo e segurando minha mão enquanto o medico enfaixava a outra.

Situação: Não sou mais virgem.

E Edward. Bem Edward não me deixou como os outros. E garanto que o pessoal do hospital todo já nos conhece. Pois sempre acabamos as nossas noites lá. Mas como Edward mesmo diz: Tapa de amor não dói!

E com certeza ainda vamos parar na emergência muitas vezes. Mais garanto que sempre vale a pena.

Fim!

* * *

Minha primeira fic nesse site, tenho muitaaas outras, e postarei aki, se vcs gostarem

beijokas


End file.
